


For the Clan

by RedC0der



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedC0der/pseuds/RedC0der
Summary: I basically wrote a porno and justified it under a Hisokura one-shot. It gets a little rapey, but ... yeah. Enjoy :)





	

His blonde hair shone in the moonlight and the ruby red earring that hung from his ear danced in the night air. Kurapika caught the faint scent of the man who stood across him- dark red hair, slicked back, the outfit of a court jester outlining the chiseled body beneath. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, bracing himself for what was to come.

"Mm, I love it when you make that face..ohh, how it turns me on.” Hisoka’s lips turned up into a salacious smile. Kurapika’s expression remained stagnant as he approached Hisoka, determination in his steps. _“It’s worth it…for your clan…”_ the words echoed like footsteps in his head on repeat. Hisoka smiled even wider, as if reading Kurapika’s mind, his lust fueled by Kurapika’s resignation. He licked his lips. “On your knees.”

Kurapika exhaled as he dropped to the ground, turning his mind inward and away from the physical senses. _“…for your clan…for your clan…”_ “Look at me.” Hisoka’s voice dripped with desire yet danger danced like a dagger on every word. Kurapika obeyed, his breath steady. He was ready. He could do this. “Mmmm…ohhh those eyes….how lovely you are, how beautiful…how I love to watch you break…” Kurapika closed his eyes briefly, steeling himself internally. Without further instruction, he looked back up to Hisoka, at the grin plastered on Hisoka’s clown-like face, as he pulled Hisoka’s pants to his ankles. “Mmmm…that’s a good boy…you know what your master wants already, don’t you…”

Hisoka wore no underwear and was already fully erect. “That’s it….mmm…” Kurapika had taken him in his mouth, both simultaneously feeling disgusted and impressed at Hisoka’s length. He knew what Hisoka liked, wetting his lips beforehand as previously instructed. Attempting to relax his body, he opened his jaw a little wider, taking Hisoka further into the warm depths of his throat. Hisoka moaned lewdly, thrusting inwards to push himself deeper into Kurapika’s mouth; too deep, Kurapika’s throat could not accommodate, and he felt himself gagging on the massive instrusion. Holding back a cry of surprise as his eyes involuntarily teared up, he found himself unable to disengage as Hisoka’s hand had snaked down to the back of his blonde head, gripping with a ferocity that would frighten the strongest man. He looked up, tears sprung from his body’s reaction leaking out of his dark eyes only to meet Hisoka’s eyes so full of lust and desire his heart momentarily stopped, and his throat relaxed. “Ooooh….you always know how to turn me on, don’t you…” Hisoka gripped Kurapika’s hair, using it to guide his head slightly back up the shaft, and almost immediately thrust it back towards the hilt, feeling the warm depths of Kurapika’s throat closing and opening around him as it attempted to find some normality in the situation, some grasp of the physical sense.

Kurapika knew Hisoka would not last much longer once he got going, and then this nightmare would be over. He had agreed to fill whatever Hisoka’s condition would be in exchange for information about the Phantom Troupe; Hisoka had made clear how strongly he desired Kurapika’s body, how badly he wished to possess and unzip him from his normal, invulnerable demeanor. So Kurapika had agreed to this. And only this. He would suck Hisoka and Hisoka would give him information. He would do this and it was worth it. He had fulfilled his end of the bargain twice now, with very valuable information in return. He could do this. He was doing it.

He could feel Hisoka speeding up his movements now, still guiding his head aggressively upward and down on his shaft. Kurapika had no time to react other than letting his body respond as necessary; he had attempted to suppress his gag reflex to reduce the amount of physical strain and pressure on his the back of his throat, often unsuccessful, as he coughed around Hisoka’s cock and felt Hisoka’s body groan, perversely, in response. “Ohhh, that’s it, keep looking at me, almost there…” He could feel the skin of Hisoka’s shaft tightening and contracting, as the lids of his eyes dropped lower with each thrust of Kurapika’s head. “Look at me now…keep looking….ohh” Hisoka shoved himself so deep down Kurapika’s throat his eyes opened wide, the response that sent Hisoka over the edge. He could feel the contractions as Hisoka spilled himself deep down the back of his throat, every drop draining inside him. It repulsed him to his core, and yet he stayed, eyes quivering, his body having no choice but to accept it. He suppressed a shudder as Hisoka withdrew himself slowly from his mouth, as Kurapika could tell Hisoka savored every moment of his humiliation, of his obedience.

“Ohhh, but I am not done with you yet, Kurta” Hisoka giggled maniacally before Kurapika could even react, grabbing the blonde by both shoulders and pressing him into the ground. He felt Hisoka’s breath warm on his neck, a contrast to the cool feel of the soil under his face. “If you even try to move, I will kill you so fast, I promise you will never see your clan’s eyeballs again.” Kurapika laid silent, breath heavy. What should he do? Should he risk it? Could he win against Hisoka? As his thoughts spun, he felt Hisoka’s hand underneath his tunic, tugging at the waistband of his pants, pulling them down. His body immediately reacted. “I said, no.” The malice dripped out of Hisoka’s voice, guided by a desire so heavy that Kurapika felt real fear in his bones.

He stilled himself, terrified of Hisoka’s aura. “You’ll see…you’ll like it…you were made for this, with that body…I’ll be gentle…I have to have it, have to have you…” Hisoka’s hand, the one not holding the deadly card to his neck, had gone from cupping his bare ass, to spreading apart his cheeks and reaching one long finger to delicately caress the exposed hole. His finger was slick and entirely unwelcome as he felt it pressing against him. Kurapika shivered and his body bucked against it as he reacted. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you…ohhhh….dont make me make this difficult for you…” he felt a pang of sharpness as the card against his neck drew blood. He held back a strangled cry. “I never agreed to this! Stop at once! I will never work with you again, you disgusting, treacherous snake! I said stop!”

“Ohhh, we’ve come too far for that now…you see, I have decided that my desire to have your body far outweighs my desire to work with you…treacherous, yes, but I will have what I want…” he inserted the finger inside Kurapika, slowly working his way past the tightness of his virgin hole. Kurapika grimaced, feeling nothing but a burning sensation in his body, the pain like hot needles in his bowels. “Ohh, don’t be so tense, you’ll make it harder for yourself. You’ll see, you’ll like it, I’m quite good. so just relax, little Kurta…” Kurapika felt nothing but humiliation as he forced back the desire to spit with all of his might directly into Hisoka’s face. But he knew he could do nothing, nothing except accept Hisoka’s finger inside of him as he lay there, feeling the murderous aura envelop him, and the sharpness of the weapon pressed against his neck. His eyes closed as he felt the motion of Hisoka’s finger opening him up from the inside. It was a foreign sensation, and as his body relaxed around the finger, he realized he no longer felt pain there. His eyes opened wide at the realization, revealing their bright scarlet hue.

Hisoka grinned, his pleasure at Kurapika’s unwilling acceptance readily apparent. “Ah yes, your body is accepting me, you see? You’ll like it.” He leaned in closer to Kurapika’s head, breathing into the blonde strands falling around his neck, “you want this. Your body wants me, I can feel it. Don’t try to deny it, I can feel the way you’re hungry for me inside you…” Kurapika pressed against the card at his neck, sharper the sharpest blade, feeling the pang as more blood was drawn, reveling in a sensation he understood, that he was familiar with. It made more sense to him than the way his body was erupting in goosebumps from the warm tickle of Hisoka’s breath, from the long crooked finger slowly working its way around and inside him, pressing somewhere inside of him he’d never felt before, revealing sensations he’d never felt before. “Ahhhh….” Kurapika closed his eyes and let out a strangled moan, his body moving into the motion of Hisoka’s finger. “Stop…please stop…” His forehead broke out into a sweat and his body grew hot.

“Mmmm….stop? when you’re just starting to enjoy it? I don’t think so,” Kurapika felt another twinge of pain as he felt himself stretched apart by a second finger. His eyes clenched shut as his body accommodated the width. “You’re so tight…ohhh, I just love virgins…” Hisoka couldn’t help himself, he was growing so excited at Kurapika’s reactions, his fingers speeding up and his erection throbbing. Kurapika’s hips thrust backwards as he cried out, Hisoka either didn’t notice or didn’t care, as he had withdrawn his fingers and pushed the Kurta facefirst with all his might, hands on both shoulders, perching his weight on his back. Kurapika could only shiver at the sudden emptiness inside him, as the night air suddenly felt so cool against his exposed ass. “Rest assured, you move, and you will die,” Hisoka almost sang, gleefully, as he again spread apart the Kurta’s ass, this time positioned from above, ready to pierce it with his own length rather than a finger. “Ohhh….I’ve been waiting for this…” he moaned, as he pressed himself against Kurapika’s hole, cock head seeking entrance into the tight ring beneath. “So tight…I want to feel you…I want to feel you break…” Kurapika’s body shivered and his eyes widened as he felt the cock head penetrate his opening. Hisoka pressed himself inside, filling him up, violating him slowly, gently. “Arr-ahh..” Kurapika cried out into the dirt.

“That’s it, let go…” Hisoka withdrew himself carefully until he had popped entirely back out, wanting to feel the tightness of Kurapika’s hole as he entered himself again, pressing back through the resistance. Kurapika squirmed under the uncomfortable sensation of the cock withdrawing and re-entering him from his ass. “I love watching you squirm…” he pushed himself inside faster, pulling out again, but not entirely this time. Kurapika could only lay there, breathing heavily, hips attempting to buck in resistance, but only adding to the motions as Hisoka fucked him faster, feeding off of his reactions. “Ohh…yess…yes, keep squirming…I love the feeling of it…” he pushed down on the back of Kurapika’s head as his thrusts became aggressive and pounding. Kurapika’s mouth was full of dirt as he cried out over with each hard motion. “Don’t tell me you’re not enjoying this…I can feel the way your ass is tightening around me…ohhh, don’t stop it now…you’ll make me cum…”

Kurapika could feel the thrusts becoming quicker, and more staccato in sensation, going in hard and fast and pulling out just as quickly; until with one last breathless, perverted sigh, Hisoka plunged deep of him and released himself for a second time that night. “Ohhh, your ass feels so good, I knew that it would, but I hadn’t imagined it could feel like this.” Kurpika only stared, feeling the pulsations inside of him, feeling the slickness as Hisoka slowly withdrew his member, feeling the sudden wetness of the air on his exposed ass once again. Hisoka spread his cheeks once more as he grit his teeth into the soil. Kurapika knew Hisoka was enjoying watching his juices spill out from Kurapia’s raw hole; he could feel them, he could feel himself tightening in resistance. He heard Hisoka moan again and felt his cheeks grow even hotter with rage and humiliation. “You…you….”he managed to prop himself up to all fours, Hisoka not making a move towards him this time, murderous intent all but forgotten now that he had gotten what he wanted. “Ah yes, me. Well you see…I may be treacherous, but you made me feel so good, I’m feeling generous as well. I’m willing to tell you everything I know about the Phantom Troupe. How does that sound, hmmmm?” Hisoka smiled knowingly at him, eyes glinting.

Kurapika’s mouth dropped open, temporarily forgetting his pain and embarrassment. “Everything?” “Yes. Including where their hideout is. Clean yourself up, as much as I enjoy seeing you this way. You should get to keep some dignity..” Hisoka threw a hankerchief that he had materialized out of clean air towards him and turned away. Kurapika fought within himself the twin desires to avenge the acts that had just been performed on him, with the desire to avenge his clan. Pulling himself up to his knees, and then to standing, pants and tunic restored and body cleaned of juices and dirt, he steadied himself. _“Find out all he knows…take out the Phanton Troupe….that is your first initiative. Only when that is complete, will you have a new initiative: Kill Hisoka.”_

Kurapika, eyes yet again full of a new determination, faced Hisoka, and stepped towards him.

“Ok. Talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pronouns are hard.


End file.
